Disclosed herein is a phase change magnetic ink including surfactant coated magnetic nanoparticles having a core-shell configuration and a process for preparing a phase change magnetic ink.
Non-digital inks and printing elements suitable for MICR printing are known. The two most commonly known technologies are ribbon based thermal printing systems and offset technology. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,034, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, discloses a heat sensitive magnetic transfer element for printing a magnetic image to be recognized by a magnetic ink character reader, comprising a heat resistant foundation and a heat sensitive imaging layer. The imaging layer is made of a ferromagnetic substance dispersed in a wax and is transferred onto a receiving paper in the form of magnetic image by a thermal printer which uses a ribbon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,866,637, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, discloses formulations and ribbons which employ wax, binder resin and organic molecule based magnets which are to be employed for use with a thermal printer which employs a ribbon.
MICR ink suitable for offset printing using a numbering box are typically thick, highly concentrated pastes consisting, for example, of over about 60% magnetic metal oxides dispersed in a base containing soy based varnishes. Such inks are commercially available, such as from Heath Custom Press (Auburn, Wash.).
Digital water-based ink-jet inks composition for MICR applications using a metal oxide based ferromagnetic particles of a particle size of less than 500 microns are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,767,396 (M. J. McElligott et al.) Water based inks are commercially available from Diversified Nano Corporation (San Diego, Calif.).
Magnetic inks are required for two main applications: (1) Magnetic Ink Character Recognition (MICR) for automated check processing, and (2) security printing for document authentication. MICR ink contains a magnetic pigment or a magnetic component in an amount sufficient to generate a magnetic signal strong enough to be readable via a MICR reader. Generally, the ink is used to print all or a portion of a document, such as checks, bonds, security cards, etc.
MICR inks or toners are made by dispersing magnetic particles into an ink base. There are numerous challenges in developing a MICR ink jet ink. For example, most ink jet printers limit considerably the particle size of any particulate components of the ink, due to the very small size of the ink jet print head nozzle that expels the ink onto the substrate. The size of the ink jet head nozzle openings are generally on the order of about 40 to 50 microns, but can be less than 10 microns in diameter. This small nozzle size requires that the particulate matter contained in an ink jet ink composition must be of a small enough size to avoid nozzle clogging problems. Even when the particle size is smaller than the nozzle size, the particles can still agglomerate or cluster together to the extent that the size of the agglomerate exceeds the size of the nozzle opening, resulting in nozzle blockage. Additionally, particulate matter may be deposited in the nozzle during printing, thereby forming a crust that results in nozzle blockage and/or imperfect flow parameters.
Further, a MICR ink jet ink must be fluid at jetting temperature and not dry. An increase in pigment size can cause a corresponding increase in ink density thereby making it difficult to maintain the pigments in suspension or dispersion within a liquid ink composition.
MICR inks contain a magnetic material that provides the required magnetic properties. The magnetic material must retain a sufficient charge so that the printed characters retain their readable characteristic and are easily detected by the detection device or reader. The magnetic charge retained by a magnetic material is known as “remanence.” The magnetic material must exhibit sufficient remanence once exposed to a source of magnetization in order to generate a MICR-readable signal and have the capability to retain the same over time. Generally, an acceptable level of charge, as set by industry standards, is between 50 and 200 Signal Level Units, with 100 being the nominal value, which is defined from a standard developed by the American National Standards Institute. A lesser signal may not be detected by the MICR reading device, and a greater signal may not give an accurate reading. Because the documents being read employ the MICR printed characters as a means of authenticating or validating the presented documents, it is important that the MICR characters or other indicia be accurately read without skipping or misreading characters. Therefore, for purposes of MICR, remanence is preferably a minimum of 20 emu/g (electromagnetic unit/gram). A higher remanence value corresponds to a stronger readable signal.
Remanence tends to increase as a function of particle size of the magnetic pigment coating. Accordingly, when the magnetic particle size decreases, the magnetic particles experience a corresponding reduction in remanence. Achieving sufficient signal strength thus becomes increasingly difficult as the magnetic particle size diminishes and the practical limits on percent content of magnetic particles in the ink composition are reached. A higher remanence value will require less total percent magnetic particles in the ink formula, improve suspension properties, and reduce the likelihood of settling as compared to an ink formula with higher percent magnetic particle content.
Additionally, MICR ink jet inks must exhibit low viscosity, typically on the order of less than 15 centipoise (cP) or about 2 to 12 cP at jetting temperature (jetting temperature ranging from about 25° C. to about 140° C.) in order to function properly in both drop-on-demand type printing equipment, such as piezoelectric printers, and continuous type printing apparatus. The use of low viscosity fluids, however, adds to the challenge of successfully incorporating magnetic particles into an ink dispersion because particle settling will increase in a less viscous fluid as compared to a more viscous fluid.
U.S. Patent Publication Number 2009/0321676A1, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, describes in the Abstract thereof an ink including stabilized magnetic single-crystal nanoparticles, wherein the value of the magnetic anisotropy of the magnetic nanoparticles is greater than or equal to 2×104 J/m3. The magnetic nanoparticle may be a ferromagnetic nanoparticle, such as FePt. The ink includes a magnetic material that minimizes the size of the particle, resulting in excellent magnetic pigment dispersion stability, particularly in non-aqueous ink jet inks. The smaller sized magnetic particles of the ink also maintain excellent magnetic properties, thereby reducing the amount of magnetic particle loading required in the ink.
Magnetic metal nanoparticles are desired for MICR inks because magnetic metal nanoparticles have the potential to provide high magnetic remanence, a key property for enabling MICR ink. However, in many cases, magnetic metal nanoparticles are pyrophoric and thus constitute a safety hazard. Large scale production of phase change inks with such particles is difficult because air and water need to be completely removed when handling these highly oxidizable particles. In addition, the ink preparation process is particularly challenging with magnetic pigments because inorganic magnetic particles can be incompatible with certain organic base ink components.
As noted, magnetic metal nanoparticles are pyrophoric and can be extremely air and water sensitive. Magnetic metal nanoparticles, such as iron nanoparticles of a certain size, typically in the order of a few tens of nanometers, have been known to spontaneously ignite when contacted with air. Iron nanoparticles packaged in vacuum sealed bags have been known to become extremely hot even when opened in inert atmosphere, such as in an argon environment, and have been known to oxidize quickly by the traces of oxygen and water in the argon gas, even when the oxygen and water was present at only about 5 parts per million each, and to lose most of their magnetic remanence property. Large scale production of inks with such particles is problematic because air and water need to be completely removed when handling these materials.
Water-based MICR ink is commercially available. Water-based MICR ink requires special print-heads to be used with certain ink jet printing technology such as phase change or solid ink technology. There is further a concern with respect to possible incompatibility when operating both solid ink and water-based ink in the same printer. Issues such as water evaporation due to the proximity to the solid ink heated ink tanks, rust, and high humidity sensitivity of the solid ink are issues which must be addressed for implementation of a water-based MICR ink in a solid ink apparatus.
Currently, there are no commercially available phase change or solid MICR inks. There is a need for a MICR ink suitable for use in phase change or solid ink jet printing. There are numerous challenges in developing a MICR ink suitable for use in phase change or solid ink jet printing. MICR phase change ink processes are particularly challenging with magnetic pigments because (1) inorganic magnetic particles are incompatible with the organic base components of phase change ink carriers, and (2) magnetic pigments are much denser than typical organic pigments (the density of iron is about 8 g/cm3, for example) which can result in unfavorable particle settling, and (3) metal magnetic nanoparticles are pyrophoric thus presenting a safety issue.
Currently available MICR inks and methods for preparing MICR inks are suitable for their intended purposes. However, a need remains for MICR ink jet inks that have reduced magnetic material particle size, improved magnetic pigment dispersion and dispersion stability along with the ability to maintain excellent magnetic properties at a reduced particle loading. Further, a need remains for MICR phase change inks that are suitable for use in phase change ink jet printing technology. Further, a need remains for a process for preparing a MICR ink that is simplified, scalable, environmentally safe, capable of producing a highly dispersible magnetic ink having stable particle dispersion, allowing for safe and cost effective processing of metal nanoparticles.
The appropriate components and process aspects of the each of the foregoing U.S. Patents and Patent Publications may be selected for the present disclosure in embodiments thereof. Further, throughout this application, various publications, patents, and published patent applications are referred to by an identifying citation. The disclosures of the publications, patents, and published patent applications referenced in this application are hereby incorporated by reference into the present disclosure to more fully describe the state of the art to which this invention pertains.